A gentleman and his family
by Lovely Vero
Summary: Second sequel of "A gentleman and his mistress", and continuation of "A gentleman and his wife". Elijah Mikaelson is now back to the present time with his family; but will his mother, Esther, threaten his marriage to his true love, Katherine Pierce? And, will they manage the new supernatural powers of their son Theodore?
1. Chapter 1

**A GENTLEMAN AND HIS FAMILY**

Fan fiction second sequel of both:  
>"<strong>A gentleman and his<strong> **mistress**" & "**A gentleman and his wife**"

Starring:**  
>Elijah &amp; Katherine<br>Charles & Elizabeth**

From: **Lovely Vero**

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Writer's note<strong>__**:**__ Take into good consideration that this present fan fiction story is the second sequel of __**"A gentleman and his mistress"**__ and __**"A gentleman and his wife"**__. If you want to sail through this story the easiest way possible, I highly suggest to you, to read the two previous stories. Thanks guys!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously on the first sequel "A gentleman and his wife"…<strong>_

_The rays of the full moon illuminated Katherine's bare skin, her silky hair scattered on the pillow, with a blissful smile on her voluptuous lips. _

_Elijah slowly raised his right hand on the length of her long legs, higher on the tender part of her thighs, to finally rest it on the crucible of her waist. He had exhausted his wife into a lovemaking session that had lasted through the late hours of the night. _

_"If you're asking me for an "encore" I'll have nothing left inside of me to give, you'll have to work for two." Katherine whispered, mockingly._

_He raised his hand higher, while sliding his fingers on the roundness of her right breast, in erotic motion that made Katherine moan his name, before grabbing her neck forcefully to make her turn her head toward him, with his sight lost into hers._

_"I love you so much, Katerina." He pledged his love, before closing his eyes and lowering his head to tenderly kiss her lips._

_"I love you too, Elijah." She timidly smiled, while raising her left hand to caress the manly skin of his cheek and jaw. _

_He gently pushed himself away from her, before sitting at the feet of the bed, his sight lost into the dark night, with the moon showing its brightness by the opened terrace doors of their bedroom suite. _

_Katherine grabbed her silk dressing gown, while rising on her legs and sitting by her husband side at the far edge of the bed. She lowered her head on his left shoulder, while grabbing his left arm with both hands. _

_"Don't…" She begged him, while shaking her head._

_"Don't what?" He asked, swallowing a nervous lump in his throat, before lowering his head and rubbing his hands nervously together._

_"Don't blame yourself Elijah, for everything that had happened." She murmured, while slowly caressing his hair at the base of his neck. "You brought your family back; you're a tenacious, courageous, loving man."_

_"Who am I supposed to blame then, Katherine?" He asked, while raising his teary eyes in hers. "We lost two years of our son's life, and my father put his reign of terror on Elizabeth and my staff while we were gone." _

_"Theodore is too little to even understand; it will be forgotten and forgiven, like it never happened." Katherine encouraged him. "As for your father…Nothing could have been done against him."_

_"Finn … I … I left Finn behind…I left my own brother behind…" Elijah mumbled, angrily, between his teeth. _

_"He wanted to die, Elijah. Even when I had met Finn back in 1494, he was against his own vampirism." She shook her head. "You wouldn't have been able to change that." _

_"The fact that you were with "me" now, did not help him, at all." He added, while frowning._

_"I made my choice." She replied, firmly, while squeezing his hands in hers. "It was a choice from the heart, and coming from me, it means a lot." She added._

_Elijah turned his head toward his wife, before raising his hands and slowly caressing the outline of her lips with the tip of his thumb. _

_"Charles…Elizabeth … We've ruined their life, Katherine." He managed to whisper the sentence, while feeling tears running on his cheeks._

_Katherine lowered her head, while closing her eyes, her soul torn and mostly tormented by that simple fact alone._

_"We'll find a way to make things right for them, Elijah, we will…" She promised him, before encircling his shoulders of her arms, with her head resting on his chest. "We'll find a way… Together, we'll find a way..." _

_Elijah grabbed his wife's chin, slowly raising her teary eyes in his, before lowering his lips on hers, with the luminous rays of the full moon promising the hope of a better future upon them…_

* * *

><p><em>"Stop pushing me!" Finn yelled to the pirate who pulled him aboard the enemy ship. "Kill me already, I want to die, do you hear me?" He shouted some more. <em>

_The Original brother had been abducted on the island, and into this enemy ship, soon after the "Princess" departure._

_"It's not our place to choose." One of the enemies responded, before pushing him; face first, into the deck. "It will be the captain's choice, to let you die or to let you live."_

_"The silver dagger I have attached to my leather belt? You see it? You just need to bury its tip into the powder that I carry in a small bottle in my pants' pocket, and I'll be dead, I'll disappear for good, do you hear me?" He begged the pirate to do. _

_"I hear you." A feminine voice exclaimed, before appearing on the upper deck, her red long hair flying into the strong wind._

_"Who are you?" Finn asked, with a raised chin and a narrowed sight._

_"I'm the captain of this ship." She responded, while going down a few steps to reach his lying position. "And I'll be the one deciding if you live or die?" She responded to him. _

_"You're a woman?" Finn replied, before bursting into laughter. "How can you even be a captain, and even more a pirate?"_

_"How observant of you, prisoner." She responded, before hitting his stomach with the tip of her right boot, under his groan of pain. "And you're a chauvinistic pig, named Captain Finn, I've heard about you… You're the vampire pirate." _

_"And you are…My lady?" He mocked._

_"Captain Sage … And I haven't decided of your faith yet, Captain Finn." She replied, smirking, while sliding an appreciative glance on the length of his body._

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

"**Winter Wonderland"**

* * *

><p>"<em>I saw you, Charles Brownston! Don't have the audacity to hide from me, Charlie-poo-poo!" Katherine narrowed her sight, a finger pointed at the back of their butler-slash-warlock-slash-vampire, while hurrying her walk to catch up with him. <em>

_But, what was Charles Brownston to Katherine Pierce exactly? After this much time in each other company? After reaching hell together and coming back from it? Was he her friend? Yes! He was her friend, her best friend in the all wide world… Which in itself was kind of a feat; Katherine Pierce wanted no one but herself as best friend. Why try to change the best dynamic ever created by "Prada" and God itself? No way of finding any kind of failure there, right? But; Charles Brownston was the exception to her set of rules; he was the perfect yin to her yang. _

"_I'm not hiding; what would make you think that I'm hiding from you, Miss Katherine?" Charles veered to the right; while using his vampire speed; in one of the too many corridors of this gothic castle. _

"_You're a snake, Charles Brownston!" Katherine yelled through the corridor, a vengeful glim in her eyes and a rictus raising the right side of her reddish pulpous lips. "But, I'm a viper; way more pernicious than you; and you know that about me already!" She added to her own behalf; before taking off in her vampire speed through a series of corridors._

_Charles held his rat race, his sight scattering both sides of the corridor, with a smirk spreading on his manly lips. She had lost his trail; his vampire abilities were improving, day after day._

"_Going somewhere Charlie-poo-poo?" He suddenly startled hard at the sound of her voice in his ears._

"_How did you even?" He turned on himself to face the brunette who was leaning the right side of her upper body on the wall. _

"_Who are you talking about? Me?" She shrugged, innocently; while sliding the tip of one finger on the frosting placed in top of a cupcake._

"_Oh, this is highly unfair; I thought I was getting better at making you lose my trail!" Charles pouted; while crossing his arms in front of his chest._

"_Like you could ever achieve that goal?" Katherine rolled her eyes; while biting into her sugar treat. "It takes practice; you're a baby vampire, Charles; you've turned only a few months ago."_

"_Me, a baby… It's certainly something that I did not expect to hear from your mouth, Miss Katherine." He commented; with a sour face. _

"_Novice if you prefer to get technical on me." Katherine shrugged._

"_Miss Katherine; don't you know what they say?" Charles titled his head; a pernicious smile spreading on his lips. "They say: a cupcake on the lips; a kilo on the hips!"_

"_Oh, just shut up!" Katherine stuck her tongue out; before biting into the succulent dessert. "By the way it's Elizabeth who baked the dozens of this delicious Christmas sugar treats." She turned the dagger in Charles's chest._

"_You're a viper!" Charles commented; while reprising his walk in a slower pace._

"_Well, thank you!" Katherine replied, proudly; a smile spreading on her lips. "You're a snake!"_

"_It's very thoughtful of you to say." Charles grinned._

"_Why are you avoiding me? I thought you would pass your time at chasing Elizabeth?" Katherine wondered out loud. _

"_It's kind of difficult, Miss Katherine, to chase a woman who has been rejecting me for the past few months." The butler winced; unhappy._

"_She'll get around; give Elizabeth time … Not to get technical, but you kind of have plenty on your hands now." She tried to appease Charles's bad mood._

"_If I mention to her the fact that I'm eternal and a vampire; she'll slam the door to my face, one additional time!" Charles growled. "She'll pretext the only reason I'm still in her entourage is for the sake of our son."_

"_She still has feelings for you, of that fact I'm sure." Katherine lowered her head on her friend's left shoulder._

"_We're growing further apart since we all came back from hell, Miss Katherine." Charles shook his head, fatalist. "Maybe… Maybe it's better if I let her go? If I let Elizabeth live her life the way it would fit her best?"_

"_Who are you trying to kid, Charlie?" Katherine brushed his cheek of a sweet kiss._

_An acute sound of high heels hitting the marble floor startled them both in their reminiscence. _

"_Cruella Deville!" They both exclaimed, simultaneously; wide eyes staring into wide eyes._

_Katherine rushed toward a closet, opening its door widely; before disappearing inside._

"_Oh no, you don't, Miss Katherine!" Charles followed closely on her heels, grabbing the female vampire by the hair at the base of her neck to pull her out of the close space, only to take stand inside the small space. _

"_Oh! You jerk… Ok, ok let's make a deal? There's plenty of place for the both of us after all!" Katherine suggested a deal, with an arched eyebrow, rapidly scattering both sides of the corridor to know if they were still on the clear from Satan._

"_You want to share this closet, Miss Katherine?" Charles arched an eyebrow, himself; studying her proposition. _

"_Oh for God sake, Charlie; we don't have time for you to debate the pros and the cons!" Katherine pushed the butler inside. "Get in there!" She pushed him inside, before promptly closing the door behind their backs._

"_Miss Katherine!" Charles exclaimed, outraged. "This is highly inappropriate!"_

"_Shush! I can hear the sound of her high heels approaching!" She pushed a finger on his parted lips. "Do you want her to find us?"_

"_No!" Charles mouthed underneath her finger. "That woman is worse than the plague itself!" _

_They both glued their heads on the closed closet door, only to hear the exchange taking place near their hiding positions._

"_It's unfortunate news to know that you won't be with us for Christmas mother." Elijah Mikaelson addressed the patriarch woman of the Originals family._

"_These are few days that I won't be obliged to endure the sight of your wife, Elijah." Esther Mikaelson replied, wincing; while sliding her expensive leather gloves on her hands and forearms. "Furthermore, your brother Kol and sister Rebekah decided to celebrate in high class in London; which is a far better place than this Gothic place of yours that you're calling home, would you say?"_

"_Mother, I've already made myself perfectly clear about your dislike of both my home and wife, the subject is close!" Elijah growled, unhappy._

"_I'll rip her head off!" Katherine rushed to open the closet door, before being held on her momentum by Charles firm grip on her right arm._

"_Don't do something rash, Miss Katherine, shush!" Charles whispered, grabbing both of Katherine's lips, before closing them together; under her loud moan of protest._

"_Well, in this case; I'll wish you a … let's call it a time to rest and think about the New Year upon us." Esther suggested, leading her steps toward the lobby. "Perhaps it will bring you new opportunities to change your life around? A mother can only be hopeful, can she?" She lowered her head to bless both of his cheeks of a kiss._

"_Goodbye mother." Elijah wished, with a simple nod. "I wish you Happy Holidays!" _

"_Yes, well … It's looking way happier with me leaving this place." She took a last look around, wincing once more at the gothic decoration, before crossing the arch of the entrance door to lead her high heels shoes toward the taxi parked in front of the castle._

_Elijah shut the door on his mother's back, letting a sigh of relief escaping his lips. He, then, turned on his heels, a grin spreading on his lips… How stupid did they both think he was? He walked on his tip toes, silently grabbing the door handle before opening the closet door._

"_One of you cares to explain why you were both hiding in the closet?" Elijah crossed both arms over his muscular chest, narrowing his fiery sight on both his wife and butler._

"_It's Charlie's idea!" Katherine stepped outside, while pointing toward the butler._

"_I beg your pardon, Miss Katherine!" Charles replied, outraged. "You were the one pushing me inside the closet!"_

"_Oh… Don't listen to him – He's lying through his teeth!" Katherine crossed her own arms over her chest, while avoiding her husband sight._

"_Son, I can assure you that this was not my idea." Charles pleaded his plea._

"_Oh Charles…" Elijah rolled his eyes, before striking both of his eyelids. "One can only sympathize with the fact that you would want to avoid my mother at all costs."_

"_Well, she's not the warmest person I've met, to be frank." Charles commented, shrugging._

"_I can't even argue with that." Elijah sighed, loudly. "Elizabeth is searching for you; something about leaving early for Christmas Eve." He informed, with a dismissive hand gesture._

"_What do you mean leaving early?" Charles asked, nervously; glancing at Katherine who shrugged her shoulders, clueless._

"_Give her our love, if she has other plans?" She added._

"_You have to talk to her." Elijah suggested to his friend._

"_You can be sure that I will!" Charles responded, with a single nod; before leading his rapid pace toward the upstairs bedrooms._

"_Ok, bye!" Katherine turned rapidly on her heels; rushing away from her husband's standing position._

"_Katherine Pierce Mikaelson!" The order cut the air like a dagger would cut through the flesh._

"_Damn it!" She closed her eyes, holding her pace; closed fists placed on each side of her body. More stubborn than herself, well the prize would go to her husband!_

"_Turn around and look at me, woman!" Elijah ordered, in a slight gentler tone of voice._

"_What?" Katherine pouted adorably, biting the thin skin of her bottom lips; while avoiding his sight at all costs._

"_Look at me!" Elijah grabbed his wife's chin, raising her brown eyes in his. "Since when do you feel the need to hide from my mother?"_

"_Your mother hates me, Elijah!" She busted, chest rising over her nervousness. "And quite frankly, the feeling is mutual."_

"_Is it so damn important what my mother feels or not, because frankly, the only thing she must like is her damn own reflection in the mirror?" The Original released his grip, burying his hands in the deepness of his trousers' pockets. "Why would you need to act so childishly?"_

"_Because, it is important to me, and because last time I've checked I was your wife!" Katherine crossed her arms in front of her chest. "She thinks I'm not worthy of her first born."_

"_Technically I'm her second." Elijah teased, smirking._

"_You want to get technical with me at the moment, Elijah?" Katherine narrowed her fiery sight on her husband, while stomping her right foot on the floor._

"_For God sake, you're mine, Katherine!" He replied, as only true evidence. "My mother can't say otherwise!"_

"_Don't mix the fact that I've accepted to be a part of your life while becoming your wife, as me being "yours", Elijah!" She pointed a finger underneath his nose. "That would be a huge mistake of your part!"_

"_By accepting of marrying me, you perfectly knew that you would be mine, as much as I would be yours; isn't it enough?" The Original replied, tit for tat; both closed fists placed on each side of his waist. "We're a family; we're raising a son together; for God sake, Katherine!"_

"_Don't get me started on Theodore; she can barely look at him without rolling her eyes to the ceiling." Katherine added, unhappy; before turning her back at him to reprise her walking steps down the corridor, to reach the main living room area._

"_You perfectly know how much I hate it, when you leave in the middle of an argument." Elijah growled, following on her heels. "Katerina, I'm talking to you; don't turn your back at me woman!"_

"_As if hearing you yell would remotely bother me!" She nervously gestured with her hands and arms, finally reaching the living room area, only to slam the door panel to his face._

_Elijah let out a loud growl, before turning the handle himself; only to realize that the door had been locked._

"_Unlock the door!" He yelled the order through clenched teeth._

"_No!" Katherine replied, uncompromisingly. "Go celebrate Christmas with your mother; wherever fancy place she was heading toward to celebrate herself."_

"_Katherine Pierce, unlock the damn door, now!" Elijah placed the second order in a lower tone of voice, but as much threatening. "I swear to you if I need to push the door down on its arch, I will!"_

_A few minutes passed with only the silence to answer him back. Obviously to him and to a blind, she wouldn't change her mind!_

"_Katerina, please… It's Christmas Eve – I want to be with you; open the door for me, would you, my sweet love?" Elijah whispered, lowering his forehead on the panel. "You and Theodore, you're everything to me; I love you more than life itself, why do I need to repeat myself, over and over?" He pledged his deep feelings to her. "Why are you giving a second thought to my mother craziness?" _

_Katherine kept quiet and silent, lowering her head on the other side of the panel, tears rolling on her cheeks. The past few months had been hell for her with the presence of Elijah's mother in these walls. The woman had managed to make her feel rejected, unloved and unworthy at the same time. And for Katherine Pierce, it was certainly a first! It's at the moment that she decided to lower her hand to unlock the door that she finally heard her husband rhythmic steps move away from the door._

_Elijah Mikaelson had left her behind, while losing a battle…_

* * *

><p>"<em>What is this, Elizabeth, you're leaving early on Christmas Eve?" Charles inquired, entering his son's nursery. <em>

"_I have plans, Charles." She responded, toneless; while avoiding Charles's sight, before grabbing Olson from his crib to hand the young toddler to his father. "I'm sure you can comprehend that I can't stay at my chief maid position, 365 days a year?"_

"_Hello, my sweet boy!" Charles kissed his son's forehead, before lowering him on the carpet; where a few baby toys were scattered to entertain him. The toddler raised his sight on his father, before giggling happily, clapping his hands, with his little arms spreading in all directions. "Did I say that? It's just…" He nervously passed a hand through his greyish hair. "This is your "home"; it's where your family is, Elizabeth? The thought that you could leave it behind in the Holidays, because of me… It's unsettling to say the least."_

_Elizabeth grabbed her winter coat and handbag, closing her eyes to calm herself down. Damn him for creating such turmoil inside her head and heart. She counted to ten while taking a deep breath inside her lungs. _

"_Don't flatter yourself, Charles; I simply have other plans." The maid turned on herself, chin raised, with her sight locked with his._

"_And what plans are those, my dear?" The butler inquired, taking a step forward to reach her standing position._

"_I'm dating, actually." Elizabeth replied, uncompromisingly._

"_My hearing can't be impaired, can it? Simply because I'm a vampire now… Did I just hear you say that you were dating?" Charles questioned, in shock._

"_I don't see how this is of your concerns, Charles?" Elizabeth shrugged, holding her coat tightly over her chest._

"_I'm going to tell you, my dear; why this is of my concerns and why this is simply unconceivable!" He grabbed her coat, before throwing it over the crib. "Let me get this straight? You'll leave me on Christmas Eve without the presence of my son?"_

"_Who says I'm leaving with Olson?" Elizabeth raised her chin higher, while narrowing her fiery sight on her son's father. "I'm not heartless, Charles Brownston!" She busted to his face. "Olson will stay with you for Christmas Eve; I'll simply pick him up tomorrow morning for the Christmas day. That is how separate couple work, no?"_

"_That's what we are for you now, my dear; a separate couple?" Charles growled, grabbing both of her upper arms in a firm grip of his hands._

"_You left me for two years, Charles; what do you want me to say?" Elizabeth spitted back to his face; squirming to free herself from his strong grip. "In those two years I had to fight to stay alive, gave birth to your son, and I almost died in the process."_

"_Elizabeth! I've told you numerous times the past few months that I couldn't have expected that such long time had passed for you. For us, we were barely gone a few days." Charles presented his plea once more. "What was I supposed to do? Leave them to their horrible fate?"_

"_No – I wanted for you to protect them both! You're an honorable man, Charles; of that much I know; but … It's not enough for me anymore." She lied through her teeth, lowering her red cheeks and sight down. "You came back different, and … I want to live my human life as of now."_

"_You're still resentful of my new vampire status, aren't you?" Charles backed away a few steps, all colors leaving his facial features. "I gave you plenty of time to accommodate yourself of the idea; but I can see that I've lost a battle, did I?"_

"_It's something that can't be changed, obviously." Elizabeth nodded, swallowing a lump in her throat. "I wish you well in life, Charles Brownston; you're an amazing man." She raised her right shaking hand to caress his left cheek. "And just know that I'll never be the person to refuse you visiting rights to your son. I want the both of us to work something out."_

"_It's very thoughtful of you, my dear." Charles turned his head to avoid the burning sensation of her touch. He wanted much more than this!_

"_I… I wanted to let you know also, that I've asked Master Mikaelson to hire some help to lower my workload." Elizabeth announced. "With his family present in the castle, it gives me lesser time to enjoy my personal life."_

"_I certainly can help with your workload if you feel that you're submerged by it?" Charles proposed._

"_It's very thoughtful of you, Charles; but it's more than the right time to hire more help in this castle." Elizabeth cut the subject short, before grabbing her coat that he had thrown over the crib. "Enjoy your Christmas Eve with Olson." She nodded, politely; before bending her upper body to bless her son's forehead of a kiss. "Take care of your father for me; my sweet boy." She wishes, tears filling her eyes. "I'll see you in the morning, Charles." She greeted, politely; passing by his side before opening the nursery door to pass the threshold._

"_Elizabeth?" Charles called on her momentum._

"_Yes?" She turned on herself to face his approach._

"_You're standing underneath mistletoe, my dear." He raised his head, while pointing toward it._

"_Oh…Right!" She nodded, redness filling her cheeks. "What a stupid tradition, would you say?"_

"_What's his name?" Charles inquired, raising his right hand to push a few loose strands behind her ears._

"_What? I don't … I don't understand?" Elizabeth stammered, nervously._

"_Well, my dear I think that I'm certainly entitled to know who could become my son's stepfather." He kept pushing the issue._

"_It's not even remotely like that, Charles… He's just a dear friend of mine." She replied, blushing; while avoiding his insistent glance._

"_I see, well… Stupid or not stupid tradition; I think you need to be reminded of what you're leaving behind, my dear." He cupped her face with both hands._

"_What … What are you doing?" Elizabeth stammered, in shock._

"_I'm kissing you, Elizabeth." Charles warned her, mere second before crashing his lips on hers. _

"_Mm…" She let a loud moan of pleasure escape her lips, before slowly raising her hands at the base of his neck; returning his deep kiss against her better judgment._

"_Well…" Charles mouthed the word on top of her parted lips; softly grabbing her chin with his right hand. "I don't want to delay your departure further more; after all you have a date that awaits you?"_

_Elizabeth slowly reopened her eyes, swallowing a lump in her throat, before slowly backing away from their embrace._

"_I wish you a Merry Christmas, Charles." She wished him; tears falling freely on both cheeks; before turning on her heels to rush down the staircase._

"_I wish you a Merry Christmas too, my dear Elizabeth." Charles whispered, sadness filling his soul._

* * *

><p><em>Katherine approached the bay window of the parlor room, pushing the lace curtains on the side to take a look at the winter evening scenery in front of her sight.<em>

"_Mama!" Theodore joyfully clapped his hands together, comfortably tugged in his mother's arms; his big eyes scattering the snowflakes falling from the dark luminous sky._

"_Yes, do you see Theodore? The snow is falling on Christmas Eve!" Katherine pointed toward the snowflakes, while smiling at the obvious joy of her adoptive son. "And look at the tree, and all the gifts placed underneath it. They are all for you!" She pointed toward the majestic tree placed near the fire mantle._

"_Snowfak…Gifs…" The young boy clapped his hands once more, before lowering his head to brush his mother's cheek of a kiss. "Love mama!" He exclaimed, joyfully._

_Katherine closed her eyes, a wave of intense feelings hitting her all at once, with tears filling her eyelids. Theodore…Her sweet child! This sweet boy they, she and Elijah, had adopted from the orphanage, even if the baby was disfigured and had seemed to hold supernatural powers that were still a mystery to all of them?_

"_What do we have here?" She heard her husband's hoarsely voice addressed itself to them. _

_Katherine turned on herself, a ghost of a smile blessing her lips. This was Christmas Eve after all, and there was no point of dragging their previous quarrel into the evening, especially with Theodore being present with them._

"_Look Theodore, it's your daddy!" Katherine pointed toward Elijah, who stepped closer to her standing position._

"_Are we good?" Elijah questioned his wife, with an arched eyebrow; deep dark circles blessing his under eyes. _

"_Yes, we're good." Katherine nodded, while swallowing a lump in her throat. She could see in his eyes that the earlier argument has disturbed him a lot._

"_Hello my big boy!" Elijah greeted, a smile spreading on his lips; before grabbing his son from Katherine's arms. "And, oh my, my …you're getting big and strong!" He complimented, under Theodore's burst of laughter; before raising him on his shoulders. "Now I have a surprise for you both, you'll even be able to catch the snowflakes that are falling from the sky, you'll see." He suggested, pushing the French doors of the opened terrace before walking toward the opened sky._

"_Be careful while holding Theodore, it's slippery." Katherine warned him, worried._

"_We're fine, come?" Elijah grabbed his wife's left hand to pull her near the guardrail. _

"_Oh, my God, It's so beautiful, Elijah!" Katherine responded, her eyes twinkling. "You've put lights on every tree! How did you manage to pull this off?"_

"_Well, to be honest I had the help of Gardie." He winked at her. "You like it Theodore?" Elijah questioned his son, still perched on his shoulders._

"_Lights…Beauttifulll…." Theodore clapped his small hands together._

"_Perhaps my wife could agree now, that I'm not _**a so bad husband**_ after all?" Elijah grabbed Katherine's waist, before pulling her near his chest._

"_Maybe you have your moments when you're not so loathsome?" Katherine shrugged, winking playfully; her right hand rising on his men shirt, over his muscular chest._

"_Kiss me, Katherine?" Elijah ordered her, uncompromisingly; his fiery sight drowned in hers, before lowering on her parted lips._

"_I don't respond well to order, Elijah; and…" She protested, before feeling his lips crashing on hers; under her loud moans of protestation, soon mixed with pleasure when his tongue took possession of her mouth._

"_Daddy, Mama…" Theodore giggled, happily; while trying to catch a few snowflakes with his tongue._

* * *

><p><em>Elijah sat at the foot of the bed, in the penumbra of their bedroom, slowly getting rid of his shoes, before pulling on his tie to start undressing himself. They had given gifts to Theodore in the Parlor Room, played with him in front of the opened fire for an hour or so, before the young boy had fell asleep on the carpet, slowly shutting down his eyelids, with much exhaustion and happiness filling his eyes. <em>

_The Original had brought his son back to his bedroom, before laying him on his bed; only to bless his forehead of a soft kiss before wishing him a Happy Christmas from his mother and himself. _

"_Are you there Santa?" Elijah arched an eyebrow, alerted by Katherine's voice._

"_You've called me a lot of things in your life, Katerina, but Santa is certainly a first?" Elijah let a smirk spread on his lips._

"_Well, it's because I've been a naughty bad girl this year." Katherine stepped away from her hiding place, placing herself in front of her husband's sitting position._

_Elijah raised his sight on her, his jaw hitting the floor in a matter of seconds. Katherine was standing at the foot of the bed, while wearing a pair of black high heels pumps, silk/fishnet pair of stockings suspenders, the tiniest red corset he remembered seeing in all his one thousand years on this earth, garnished of white fur in the cleavage, for the Christmassy effect. _

"_I've learned you've been a bad boy too?" Katherine straddled both of his legs, comfortably sitting on her husband lap, with her hands resting at the base of Elijah's neck. "Maybe we could be bad together?" She whispered, softly nibbling at his right earlobe, while caressing his hair._

"_If the purpose of all this foreplay is to kill me, you might succeed, Katerina?" Elijah growled, aroused; his lips finding the soft curve of his wife's neck, with his hands lowering the zipper of her corset, freeing her perfect breasts to his sight._

"_I want us to forget, Elijah… Forget about your mother, the world outside… I just want us to be together." Katherine whispered, while softly caressing his jaw line._

"_Damn it; I love you so much!" Elijah confessed, before rolling both of their bodies on the bed, with his lips finding the delightful delight of her heavy breasts in his passionate momentum._

"_I love you too, Elijah!" Katherine arched her back; feeling his right hand rising between her legs to reach the fire that was burning deep inside her core._

* * *

><p><em>She wants to date, really? <em>

_And she asked to hire new staff in the Castle to lower her workload? _

_As for her main reason: to date, of course! _

_Really, that was Elizabeth's plan to make him unhappy, to make him pay for the past two years he has been away? Well it was working like a charm! He was unhappy and angry to say the least._

_Charles Brownston furiously skirted the corridors of the castle in direction of the study room, where a candidate for the said position was waiting to meet him. _

_What kind of human being would present itself at Christmas day to pass an interview anyway? He wondered to himself, while opening the file he was holding in his hands to take a last look at the applicant's resume…. And then, he saw her and abruptly held his rapid pace in a halt! _

_She was sitting on a tapestry bench placed in the corridor, near the study entrance, straight as an "I" with both hands placed over her Grace Kelly handbag, with the most hideous hat blessing her head of a few ostrich feathers. _

_Charles let a loud sigh escape his lips; swearing after all saints in heaven for this unfortunate interview meeting on this Christmas day._

"_You're in advance!" Charles busted unhappy; without even a greeting._

"_Actually; I was on time; it's you who is late!" The woman responded, rising on both legs of her very petite figure. "And you're very English!" She raised her chin, while narrowing her sigh on the butler._

"_Is it a problem to you, Mrs…?" Charles opened his file, growling between his teeth; while not being able to find her damn resume between all the papers!_

"_It needs to be seen." She shrugged, fatalist. "And, it's Miss."_

"_Well, Miss "I am on time"; would you care to enter the study room, so we could proceed to your interview?" Charles suggested, with a sour smile; while gesturing toward the opened door._

"_It will be with great pleasure, Mister English man!" The petite woman replied, passing by his side and over the threshold; with the ostrich feathers of her hat brushing the tip of Charles's nose, while making him sneeze._

"_Salud!" She wished him good health in Spanish, taking his sitting position in front of the large desk._

"_So, Mrs…." Charles took his sitting position, finally reaching for her resume._

"_It's Miss." She rectified, once more. "You know at your age there are some devices available for hearing impaired."_

"_I beg your pardon!" Charles raised his head; outraged. "My hearing is perfectly fine, I'll let you know!"_

"_As you like, Mister…?" The middle age woman rolled her eyes._

"_Charles… Charles Brownston, if you must know!" He finally presented himself. "I'm the butler in chief in this castle!"_

"_Mm… I'm actually not surprised." She shrugged her shoulders._

"_And may I ask what you're not surprised about?" Charles inquired, smoke coming out of his ears._

"_Very English name, for a very English man!" The petite woman came to the conclusion._

"_I suppose your name is better? Or perhaps your accent is?" Charles commented, growling._

"Sí!_ Very proud of my Spanish heritage; I'll teach you if you want?" She winked at him._

"_For that, my dear; you would need to be hired!" Charles raised an eyebrow, narrowing his sight on the applicant. "And how so very thoughtful of you to teach me, Mrs…?" Charles winced, disdainfully; looking at the "stretched to the limit" long name written on the resume placed in front of his sight._

"_Oh, _no hay problema; _you'll hire me!" She dismissed Charles's say with a hand gesture. "And my full name is Lucinda Constella Lydia Maria Rodriguez." She named herself, proudly; a huge smile spreading on her lips. "Now, one can only hope that your memory is better than your hearing, Mister Brownston?"_

* * *

><p><em>My dear Kalijah readers: reprising this story, for me, is like coming back home after a long time at sea ;) I am so happy to write this second sequel titled: <em>_**"A gentleman and his family"**__._

_I'd reprised the story a few months later after their coming back home, that was written in the last chapter of __**"A gentleman and his wife".**__ With all the characters who will be back as well, even if all of them where not featured in this present first chapter. I wanted this update to be filled with Christmas feelings and I hope I'd give it justice?_

_For those who wondered who Lucinda Constella Lydia Maria Rodriguez is – You would need to read my story: __**"1, 2, 3 … Cha, cha, cha"**__ to know more about this original character that I've created ;) She was a loved character of a lot of my readers; as much as Charles was in the two first stories of this present saga. And, this said; I felt in my heart that I needed to create a role for her in this present installment. For those who recognized her … You'll know that I'm always full of surprises ;)_

_In January, I'll finish my story: __**"Seven Sins"**__ and after, I'll be able to come back to write this one in a more regular pace (between my other running ones)._

_Thanks for reading, guys! _

**_Love you, and… Wonderful Holidays to you all!_**

**_Lovely Vero_**


	2. When you grow up

**A GENTLEMAN AND HIS FAMILY**

Fan fiction second sequel of both:  
>"<strong>A gentleman and his<strong> **mistress**" & "**A gentleman and his wife**"

Starring:**  
>Elijah &amp; Katherine<br>Charles & Elizabeth**

From: **Lovely Vero**

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Writer's note<strong>__**:**__ Take into good consideration that this present fan fiction story is the second sequel of __**"A gentleman and his mistress"**__ and __**"A gentleman and his wife"**__. If you want to sail through this story the easiest way possible, I highly suggest to you, to read the two previous stories. Thanks guys!_

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

"**When you grow up…"**

* * *

><p><em>She raised her hair in a strict bun above her head, before placing her big glasses on top of her nose, and sliding both of her hands on her grey, strict uniform; accompanied of a flat pair of grey shoes. She frowned at her present appearance that was anything but flattering to the eyes; but unfortunately she needed to keep her disguise a bit longer to achieve her main goal. <em>

_The powerful witch Elise, has been waiting years for her revenge on Katherine Pierce; using her association with the Original patriarch, Mikael Mikaelson to her best advantage, only to infiltrate the family under a new face and a new name as: Eleanor. Nobody knew that she was still alive, except for Mikael; who had been locked away in another time dimension. _

_She wasn't about to let go of her hate toward that female vampire, who had stolen the love of her life from her. Furthermore; she had promised herself that one day Elijah Mikaelson would finally be hers! And what better way to be in his contact than becoming his son's nanny, day in, day out; under no suspicion of their parts? _

_But Elise still had a long road in front of her; but time and patience was about all the weapons she needed at the moment to achieve her devil plan._

* * *

><p>"<em>My hearing is quite fine, Mrs. "whatever long name you have." or if you prefer, Mrs. Rodriguez!" Charles responded, while growling loudly.<em>

"_It's Miss… And, I understand that you're grumpy in the morning, most men are." Lucinda shrugged, indifferent of Charles's mood swing._

"_I'm certainly not grumpy in the morning!" Charles replied, dryly._

"_Whatever you say, Mister "English man"." Lucinda nodded, while rolling her eyes._

"_Well…" Charles closed the file placed on the desk, in front of his sight. "Thank you for presenting yourself at this interview; we'll let you know our decision in the following days." He promptly jumped in a standing position, while directing his steps near her sitting position._

"_We?" Lucinda questioned, with a raised eyebrow._

"_Ok, if you prefer I'll contact you in the next few days to inform you of my decision." Charles mumbled, angrily, between his teeth. "Can I escort you to the main entrance now, Miss Rodriguez?" He proposed, while gesturing toward the exit._

"_I'll make a phone call now, if you don't mind?" Lucinda buried her right hand in her lady bag to redraw the device, before dialing a number. _

"_Not to be inconsiderate, but can't you make your call from outside?" Charles suggested, while rolling his eyes._

"_Lisa; hola mi amor!" The Spanish woman exclaimed, before continuing her conversation in Spanish, under the impatience of the butler. "__Mr. Brownston__ está cooperando__. __Está siendo__imbécil__blanco. Si…" She nodded, while gesturing with her left hand. _

"_Did you just call me an idiot, Mrs. Rodriguez?" Charles lashed out, in shock. _

"_Espera in minuto." Lucinda pushed her device over her deep cleavage, before raising her sight at the Butler. "You mind?" She added, wincing._

"_If I mind?" Charles repeated, with wide eyes. "By all means, take your time, my dear." He added, under a loud sigh of annoyance. That woman was hell on earth!_

"_Usted sabe__lo que__-__tiene __que__hacer? Si… Gracias!" Her phone conversation finally came to a sudden halt._

"_Well, now if I may ask you to leave?" Charles dismissed her, once more._

"_Mr. Brownston, your phone will ring in a few seconds; if I was you, I wouldn't leave the room so soon." Lucinda suggested, politely._

_Charles turned his head and sight toward the desk, astonished, to say the least, to hear the phone rang several times._

* * *

><p>"<em>Yes, Residence Mikaelson; Charles Brownston on the phone." He grabbed the handset, taking his sitting position back at the desk.<em>

"_May I ask you why you're acting with such disrespect toward Mrs. Rodriguez?" Elizabeth busted in his ears. _

"_Elizabeth… Is it you? Why are you calling me, is something wrong? Are you in some kind of trouble?" Charles wondered, out loud._

"_Yes, it's me Charles, and I am appalled by your attitude right now!" Elizabeth raised her voice._

"_My attitude? I have no idea what you're talking about, my dear?" Charles coughed, feeling an intense fire reaching both of his cheeks, before raising his sight toward the Spanish woman who was grinning at him. The devil she was!_

"_Lucinda was highly recommended to me by a mutual acquaintance. Not only that, she had the decency to present herself on Christmas morning, to fill the position. But, in top of everything she had the misfortune to be mistreated by you!" She exclaimed, loudly._

"_I've never mistreated her!" Charles exclaimed himself, mostly outraged, while covering the handset of his left hand. "Did you say that I'd mistreated you?" He asked the Spanish woman._

"_Me? Nada!" Lucinda shook her head, smirking._

"_I was polite and outgoing, but while keeping a reserved tone with our verbal exchange." Charles added to Elizabeth, while narrowing his eyes on the "nuisance" sitting in front of his sight, who seemed to enjoy his discomfort a bit too much to his liking._

"_Hired her, Charles; and stop putting your say in everything!" Elizabeth replied, uncompromisingly. "If you're keeping your stubborn ways, I'll have no other choices but to share my concerns with our boss." _

"_Is this a threat, Elizabeth? Because it's certainly feels like it?" Charles growled._

"_I want Lucinda in our team, and I'll do whatever is necessary to have her hired. It's not a threat, it's a promise!" Elizabeth replied, dryly._

"_Fine!" Charles replied, under clenched teeth. _

"_Fine!" Elizabeth responded, toneless._

"_Are you … I mean, are you heading home?" Charles asked, in a lower tone of voice; while turning his chair/back at the applicant._

"_I'm on my way to the Castle, if that is what you're asking?" Elizabeth replied, a long sigh escaping her lips._

"_To pick up Olson I suppose?" Charles inquired, sadness filling the tone of his voice. _

"_There's a major snowstorm heading our way, I won't be able to leave with our son." She explained, briefly. "I'll … I guess, I'll spend Christmas day at the Castle."_

"_You will?" Charles exclaimed, a huge smile spreading on his lips. "I'm happy to hear this good news, my dear; and maybe … Maybe, we could spend time together?" He hoped, closing his eyes in a silent prayer. "I mean, the three of us, of course? We could give the gifts to our son, together?" _

"_We'll see." Elizabeth replied. "In the meantime, accommodate Mrs. Rodriguez to the best of your abilities and capacities." She added. "I'll be at the castle in a short while." She added, before closing the line on him._

_Charles turned his chair around, lowering __the handset back on the phone, __only to face a glass of Whiskey, placed on the desktop, in front of his sight._

"_I thought you would need a "pick-me-up" treat, Mister Brownston?" Lucinda suggested, while nodding toward the said glass of alcohol. "Love problems I suppose? Maybe I could be of help? Lucinda knows all there is to know about "__asuntos del corazón__", the affairs of the heart."_

"_Is this how you'll conduct your future days at work, Mrs. Rodriguez? With a glass of alcohol in your hand? Perhaps you're not the one needed for the position then? And as for my private life, it's not of your damn business!" Charles, mumbled, angrily, between his teeth; while picking the glass on the desktop to drink it in a single gulp. "And who gave you the authorization to help yourself at the bar?" _

"_At the moment, it's you who's drinking alcohol while being in your functions at work, Mister "English man"." Lucinda winked, playfully; before replacing her feathers hat on her head. "May I be brought to my private quarters now?" _

"_Just read my lips, Mrs. Rodriguez." Charles rose on his legs, before leaning his upper body on top of the desk. "I'll grant you a trial period of one month, and this only because my hands are tied behind my back, so don't get any ideas!" He added, before storming out of the office. "Are you coming, or do I need to pull you out by the ostrich feathers placed on your hat?"_

* * *

><p><em>Katherine Pierce Mikaelson let a wide smile spread on her lips. Sleeping had become a luxury since her arrival back into the present world and at the castle; and she was not about to let anything or anyone deprave her of a few extra hours in the morning. Even more, when her "stepmother from hell" had evacuated the premises the day before, and while her present dream was so enjoyable.<em>

_The stranger's hands were slowly sliding from her ankles, to her calves; in slow and sensual upwards movements, soon replaced by the softness of his lips. She let out a low cry of pleasure; before feeling his hands and lips reaching the inside of her thighs. _

"_Mm…" Katherine stretched her arms above her head on the pillow; while rolling on the mattress, her body now placed on its front; before feeling the distinct bite of teeth on her buttocks. "What?" She slowly raised an eyelid to pick-up at the day light in the bedroom. "Elijah? What are you doing? I was having a good dream … Go away, I want to sleep!" She tried to push him away, confused and still in a semi-conscious state of mind. _

"_Since when are you saying "no" to morning sex?" Elijah inquired under a muffled laughter, the tip of his tongue sliding on her butt's skin._

"_Since I had a better dream than what you're offering." She replied, eyes closed, with a blissful smile plastered on her face._

"_Tell me; Katerina…" The Original whispered, a smirk spreading on his manly lips. "Was your dream filled with a man pleasuring you sexually? Could this dream be reality?" He questioned, devouring the soft flesh of her butt. "Could it be your husband that was fulfilling your sins?"_

"_Perhaps… I don't kiss and tell." Katherine replied, playfully. "But, maybe I was dreaming of a perfect stranger? Maybe I wanted to have a taste of something different than my husband?" She pushed the note further; while biting into her bottom lip, to retain her laughter._

_Elijah grabbed his wife's waist, promptly rolling her body on its back; with both of her wrists retained above her head by a firm grip of his left hand, and with his right sliding between her thighs._

"_Tell me something, wife…" He questioned in a soft whisper near her right ear, with his right hand seeping between her legs to reach her burning core; his fingers slowly sliding on her wet folds, in a back and forth movement; before softly rubbing her rose bump._

"_Oh Elijah…" She moaned, eyes closed, back bent upward, while giving him a better access between her legs._

"_Was that mystery dream man able to bring you to orgasm in the time it takes to say it?" He questioned, his lips trailing down her neck, down to suck on her breasts; while two of his fingers entered her walls, in profound, and continuous in-out thrusts._

"_Oh God, please Elijah?" She begged him for mercy on her pour body and soul._

"_Please what; Katherine?" He mouthed the words in top of her mouth; knowing she was on the verge to climax._

"_You know what!" The sexy brunette rocked her pelvis on his fingers, shamelessly. _

"_Well… I don't want to be in competition with this mystery dream man of yours." He teased, a rictus raising the right side of his lips; while suddenly redrawing his fingers._

"_Elijah!" She complained, while squirming her naked body to regain her sexual release that he was forbidding her to reach._

"_Yes, Katerina?" He arched both eyebrows, mocker. "Do you want to ask me something?"_

"_You perfectly know what I want from you! I'm suffering and you're being mean about it!" She pouted, adorably._

"_Well…If you beg, perhaps, and it's a big "perhaps", I could grant you what you so desperately want?" He proposed, while softly biting on the soft hollow of her right shoulder._

"_Or "perhaps", instead of begging; I could be a little bit more persuasive?" She enrolled her legs around his waist; pushing her pelvic and wet core in direct contact with his hardness._

"_I'm under your spell; Katherine Pierce Mikaelson!" He growled sounds of pleasure; before thrusting inside of her with much vigor._

"_Oh Elijah…Elijah…" She cried his name, a blissful smile spreading on her lips…She finally had him where she wanted him to be!_

* * *

><p>"<em>What?" Katherine raised her sight at the reflection of her husband in the large bathroom mirror above the large double sinks vanity. <em>

"_Are we good?" Elijah Mikaelson questioned his wife; taking a few more steps from the threshold to position his body behind her back; his fiery sight sliding on the length of her own. She was wearing matching set of white lace bra and panties that left nothing to his imagination; not like he needed much in the first place when he was in her presence to start with!_

"_It depends…" She responded, with a raised eyebrow; her right hand squeezing the toothpaste out of the tube and on her toothbrush. "Will you continue to side with your mother against me?" She gave him an additional glance in questioning. Devil that he was! When her husband was dressed of a black boxer as single clothes, with tousled hair, and a five o'clock shadow covering his face, she could have donated her heart for a single glance at him! The term "sexy" was not covering it entirely…_

"_We had a good night; and an enjoyable morning, Katerina…" The Original whispered, his chin tucked on top of her head, with both of his hands sliding from her hips, to her waist, to finally cup the delicious curves of her breasts. "You will not blow this out of proportion, once more, I hope?" He brushed his lips on her left earlobe, softly nibbling downward on her neck. "I thought we had left this argument behind us?"_

"_Yes, we had an enjoyable night and morning, but now it's back to reality, Elijah!" She pushed him away with a strong kick of her bottom. "You perfectly know that sex was never a problem between the two of us." She shrugged, while brushing her teeth, vigorously. _

"_Who teased me last night with a suggestive outfit to arouse my libido, while suggesting that this argument was behind us?" Elijah asked, mocker; while grabbing his old-fashion shaving brush to put some foam on his short beard to start shaving._

"_Who had his face between my legs this morning, in hope of making me forget his mother?" Katherine titled her head, while sliding her sight on his crotch area. "And as for your libido, Elijah; we both know that you don't need help to get you … let say: up!" She rolled her eyes, while grabbing her hairbrush. "And you do realize that razor are in fashion in the second millennium?"_

"_Firstly; my head was on your butt, not between your legs, Katerina." Elijah started listing. "Secondly; a man needs to be desired – Even a virile one." He winked, playfully. "Thirdly; I thought you knew that I was "old-fashion" in some of my ways?" He finally questioned, while passing a warm cloth on his face._

"_Oh the last one; I know it too well, Elijah!" Katherine mumbled, under clenched teeth. "Always and Forever; a mantra from my husband to describe his loveable, but dysfunctional, family; excluding his own wife and adoptive son!" She threw the hairbrush on the vanity; before storming by his side to reach the exit of the bathroom._

"_Don't do this!" He grabbed her right upper arm; to bring her in full contact with his chest; his fiery sight now drown in hers. "You and Theodore are my family, Katherine; don't ever doubt this fact for second!"_

"_I'm not …"She closed her eyes, while swallowing a lump in her throat. "I'm just … Insecure at the moment." _

"_Insecure about what? My love for you?" Elijah cupped his wife's face with both hands. _

"_If you had to choose, who would you …" Katherine asked, before being cut in her momentum._

"_Shush!" Elijah brushed her forehead of a gentle kiss. "You, Katherine… You and Theodore… Always you and Theodore!" He reassured her, his arms closing around her silhouette._

* * *

><p>"<em>Merry Christmas, my dear son!" Charles raised his son in his arms, under his joyful giggles. "Your mummy is on her way to be with us." He softly kissed Olson's forehead. "I've behaved wrongly towards her. And I don't know how to regain her trust?" He confided, while Olson looked at his father with what seems to be compassion. <em>

_The nursery door creaked on its arch, while Elizabeth passed the threshold, before throwing her winter coat, gloves and hat on a nearby chair._

"_You were able to come back without too much trouble?" Charles asked the mother of his son._

"_Major roads are being closed as we speak." She informed, toneless; while approaching both the father and son. "But, "he" managed to bring me back to the castle." She added, while avoiding Charles' inquiring sight._

"_He?" Charles raised an eyebrow; questioning. "Oh… Right! The man you are dating of course." He added, under clenched teeth. "Care to share a little more about him with me?"_

"_No I don't want to share anything about him with you, Charles." She shook her head; uncompromisingly. "Did you accommodate Mrs. Rodriguez? I hope you did not let her go home with the snowstorm outside?"_

"_No, of course not! What kind of man do you think I am?" Charles replied, a light red filling the tone of his face. Granted he would have loved for that Spanish woman to leave, even in the middle of a storm; but he would keep this information to himself!_

"_Come see mummy!" Elizabeth brushed aside Charles' imply; while grabbing her son from his father's arms. "Merry Christmas, sweetheart…Merry Christmas!" She raised the happy baby above her head; while making him spin in the air. "Your mummy and daddy have a lot of beautiful gifts to give you; you want to see?" She brought Olson back in her arms. "I've bumped into Elise on my way upstairs to the nursery; she was bringing Theodore to the parlor room. We could join her to give our gift to him as well?"_

_Charles took a few steps back, his sight slowly sliding on the body length of the woman he loves. She was wearing a short black velvet dress, with a conservative cleavage that was, nonetheless, enhancing her breasts; red thighs revealing her long legs, and a loose bun on top of her head with a few strands of hair framing her beautiful face. A few months had passed since his return as a vampire, and since then, to say that he had repress his new and improved sexual needs of her, was a serious understatement. And her new boyfriend could go to hell for what he was about to do! _

_He rushed back toward Elizabeth's standing position before grabbing Olson from her arms, under her speechless expression, only to gently sit him inside his baby park. _

"_Stay there for a few minutes; your father needs to discuss something important with your mother." Charles explained rapidly to his son, while grabbing Elizabeth's right hand, opening the walking closet to pull her inside, before closing the door behind their backs._

"_Charles! What are you doing for God sake?" She exclaimed, eyes widely opened and in state of shock; before feeling his hands raise from her waist to the delicious curves of her breasts._

"_What does it look like I'm doing, my dear?" He raised an eyebrow, smirking; before pushing her trembling body on the back wall of the closet._

"_This is highly unacceptable!" She exclaimed, redness filling her cheeks; while feeling his thumbs gently rubbing her hard nipples._

"_Well, didn't you say that I was a different man since I came back?" Charles replied, before leaning his head near the right side of her neck; his lips leaving her trail of fire on her silky skin. "I think it's only fair to show you how different I am, would you say?"_

"_I … What…" She stammered her say; a range of shivers hitting her spine, while fisting his white shirt to keep her equilibrium. _

"_A vampire man has more needs, my dear; and I've been repressing those needs for far too long!" He growled, cupping her face with both hands; before crushing his demanding lips on hers. _

_Elizabeth let a muffled cry escape her lips, with her wide eyes opened and her heartbeats raising their tempo inside her chest. She felt his tongue take possession of her lips and mouth, in a sensual and demanding assault. She finally gave-in to his present embrace, slowly raising both her hands over Charles's muscular chest, before burying her fingers in his tick salt and pepper hair, at the base of his neck. A loud growl escaped his lips, with his hands sliding up and down on the length of her body. He grabbed two hands full of the soft flesh of her bottom, his hands sliding underneath the skirt of her dress, before raising her body on the wall, both of her legs firmly enrolled around his waist._

"_Does your new boyfriend makes you shiver this way, Elizabeth?" Charles inquired, his hands pushing the fabric of her dress down on her upper arms, while his lips trailed down on her cleavage, gently biting into the lace fabric of her bra with his teeth._

"_What… No… Yes… I don't know…" Elizabeth stammered, once more; while pushing Charles's head in a nearer proximity of her skin. _

_They both froze all their movements, heads turned toward the closet door, when the loud scream came through the thickness of the walls; loud enough to awake the dead!_

_Charles promptly lowered her trembling legs, with her feet hitting the floor._

"_What was that?" Elizabeth asked, in surprise; while promptly replacing her outfit together._

"_It's Eleanor!" Charles replied, rushing toward the door, before grabbing Olson in his baby park to hand him to his mother._

"_How can you be sure? It could even be Katherine? Or one of the maid?" Elizabeth followed him in the corridor, while carrying their son; who started to cry under the bad energy surrounding him._

"_Vampire hearing, my dear. But there's no better way to find out then going downstairs." He replied, leading his rapid pace toward the staircase; before meeting Elijah and Katherine, now fully dressed, who were rushing downstairs, themselves. _

"_You've heard it?" Katherine questioned both of her friends._

"_I'm sure it's nothing." Elizabeth tried to reassure her friend; with a crying Olson tucked in the comfort of her arms, before addressing a timid smile to the brunette._

"_You'll have to be deaf to not hear it, Miss Katherine." Charles responded, while descending the stairs._

"_What if something happened to Theodore, Elijah?" Katherine grabbed her husband's right forearm, tears filling her eyes. _

"_Nothing happened to our son, Katherine." Elijah reassured her, while grabbing her right hand in his, before softly squeezing her fingers to give her strength. "Now come; I'm sure there is a logical explanation to the loud cries we have heard."_

_They rushed into the downstairs corridor, before finally coming to a halt in front of the two French doors that would lead them inside the parlor room. Elijah finally pushed the doors open, with Katherine, Charles and Elizabeth close on his heels; before noticing Eleanor's (Elise's) standing position in the middle of the room, both of her hands raised over her chest. _

"_What is going on in here, Eleanor?" Elijah demanded an explanation. "Why would you scream like that?" He questioned more, both closed fists placed on each side of his waist._

"_Look!" She pointed toward the opposite side of the room, near the Christmas tree._

"_Hello! This is a beautiful tree." An average ten years old boy turned on himself, a smile spreading on his lips. He was keeping a blanket around his naked body._

"_What?" Elijah exclaimed, dumbfounded, with Katherine slowly advancing toward the young boy. _

"_Who's that young man?" Charles demanded to Elise, while pointing toward the said child._

"_I… I left for two minutes, and when I came back… I find him staring at the tree, and I couldn't believe my eyes!" Elise stammered through her explanation, while nervously rubbing her hands together. _

"_You couldn't believe what?" Elizabeth asked, nervously. "Who is this young man, tell us?"_

_Katherine knelled in front of the young boy, her sight fixated on the scar across his left cheek; this couldn't be possible, could it? _

"_This is … This is Theodore!" Elise announced, unceremoniously; under all their speechless expressions._

* * *

><p><em>My dear Kalijah readers; thank you for reading the second chapter titled <em>_**"When I grow up…"**__ of this second sequel "__**A gentleman and his family"**__. _

_Well, Elijah and Katherine had a … Sexy awakening/morning, would you say? And Charles is taking charge now, what a surprise? ;) I bet you did not see the Theodore plot coming at you? ;) Theodore just aged in the time space of a few minutes. How? And most important; who will be able to put some light into this mystery? So happy to be back into this saga; and I have great additional ideas/story plots for the future to come!_

_Hope you've liked this present chapter, and I wish you a nice month of February, keep warm guys!_

_Again, be patient with the updates; doing my best in-between other running fictions. _

_**Much love;**_

_**Lovely Vero**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank you for all the anonymous reviews received, guys!<strong>_

_**My answers are below.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Guest… <strong>__Who told me the first update was the best Christmas gift ever. Thank you, sweetheart; it is a real joy to be back in this saga! _

_**Guest… **__Who mentioned she waited a long time for me to reprise this story. Thank you for your patience. At the same time, I've never put aside this pairing, they were in every of my other fictions ;) As for Kol and Rebekah; they will be back in a few chapters, don't worry; you'll learn more about them, then. Thanks a lot for your awesome presence in this sequel._

* * *

><p><em><strong>If I have forgotten someone in the responses to the anonymous reviews, it was not intentional, and I thank you for it! <strong>_


End file.
